Notice Me
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: This is a one shot done to a song title prompt challenge. Emily has been trying to get Hotch to notice her but so far nothing works. What will JJ and Garcia come up with and will it work? Rated T for language.


A/N: Alright this is for a song title prompt. This one was a dare from PrincessAltheia. So Enjoy!!! *Phoenix looks over at PrincessAltheia and smirks! "Thanks now I get to have some fun"*

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. *I had to say it because my other muse Wolverine is glaring at me*

Song Title Prompt: Get Sexy by Sugababes

Emily was getting frustrated. She wanted Hotch to notice her but everything she has tried so far has not worked. She has seen his lips go into a straight line when she's mentioned that she has a date but he hasn't showed any other signs than that. She loved the idiot but didn't want to come right out and tell him. She decided it was time to talk to JJ and see what her thoughts on the matter were.

Emily knocked on JJ's office door and then walked in. "JJ I need some serious help."

JJ stopped what she was doing and looked up at one of her best friends. "What is it you need help with Emily?"

Emily sighed and sat down in the chair in front of JJ's desk. "JJ I love Hotch."

JJ's mouth dropped open as she looked at her friend. "Wait a minute. Back up Emily. What do you mean you love Hotch?"

Emily closed her eyes and then opened them back up and looked at her best friend. "I mean I love him JJ. I fell in love with him a long time but I was either too stupid to notice it or to blind to see it. I've been trying to get him to notice me but nothing I have done has worked."

JJ laughed. "Emily, honey I hate to tell you this but you were blind. I've known for a long time now that you were in love with Hotch. I was just surprised to hear you tell me you were. Now what we need is some ideas to get Hotch to notice you. Let me get Penelope in here."

Emily nodded as she sat back in the chair. She couldn't believe that it had come to this. She had to tell JJ how she felt so that she could get some more ideas. Emily closed her eyes and thought about Hotch. Hell who was she kidding? He was all she thought about anymore.

Penelope opened up JJ's office door and then shut it and came in and sat down. "Alright what's the emergency my little Gumdrops?"

JJ looked at Emily who nodded at her and said "Emily has just realized that she is in love with Hotch. She has been trying to get him to notice her but she said nothing is working. She wants some ideas on what she can do."

Penelope chuckled and said "Emily you don't have to get him to notice you. Boss Man is in love with you too. He is just not acting on it because well you know how Boss Man is. But I have an idea. Why don't we get the guys to go out tonight to the bar?"

Emily looked at Penelope. "And how is that going to get Hotch to notice me or act on how he feels?"

JJ started laughing as Penelope explained. "Well my raven haired beauty that is simple. What you need to do is GET SEXY!"

Emily looked at Penelope with a raised eyebrow. "And what do you have in mind?"

Penelope got an evil glint in her eyes. "Well Emily we're going to have to go shopping on our lunch break. We are going to get you a mini leather skirt and a red halter top along with knee high leather boots. Then after work we will tell the guys to meet us at the bar while we stay here and get you changed and ready. That will make Boss Man swallow his tongue and make him get courage."

JJ nodded her head as she laughed. "She has the perfect plan Emily. I'm going to love seeing Hotch's face when we walk into the bar."

Emily smirked and laughed. "You know I think that will work. Alright I'm in. Let's go now before our lunch break is over."

Penelope and JJ nodded and all three women rushed out of JJ's office. They didn't even stop when all of the men called their names. Since the women didn't look back even as they got on the elevator they didn't see the surprised looks on the men's face.

"What is up with the women I wonder?" Morgan asked.

Dave shook his head. "I have learned that it's better not to think or wonder about what they are up too. Ten to one says that whatever it is we will find out about soon enough."

All the men nodded and went back to talking amongst themselves. An hour later the women walked back in with shopping bags in their hands. The men's mouth dropped open. All the women walked towards Emily's desk.

"So you guys went shopping?" Dave asked.

Emily looked down at her desk hoping that nobody would see her blushing. "Yes, we did. Us girls want to hit the bar tonight after work."

On the way back from the mall they decided they would just tell the guys that they were going to the bar and let them invite themselves.

As the women knew he would Derek spoke up. "Well if you women are going I'm coming. No way am I letting you girls go alone."

Penelope glared at Derek and slapped his arm. "First off Derek Morgan we are women not girls. And second off who said we wanted you to come."

Emily bit her lip trying to contain her laughter as she said "Let Derek come Pen. He can keep us out of trouble and the men we know who will hit on us off of our backs."

Penelope looked over at Emily with amusement in her eyes that the men didn't see. "Fine he can come Emily but you better not chicken out of wearing what JJ and I got you. After all a dare is a dare."

Emily looked back down at her desk to hide the laughter that she knew was in her eyes. "Don't worry Pen I won't chicken out."

With that Penelope and JJ smirked at Emily before heading off to their own offices. The men all looked at Emily with raised eyebrows.

"What do you have to wear Emily?" Dave asked.

Emily bit her lip and looked up at Dave shyly. "Well Dave if you want to see then you will have to be at the bar. That goes for all of you. Now if you will excuse me I have work to finish."

The guys just stood there staring at Emily as she sat down at her desk and started on the paperwork she had to do. Emily kept looking up through her lowered eyes and saw Hotch staring at her. She gave a slight smile that all the men missed.

"So are any of you going with me to help keep the women out of trouble?" Derek asked.

Dave and Spencer both nodded and Hotch finally said "I'll call Jessica and have her keep Jack tonight. I'm up for a night out. Who is driving who?"

At that Emily looked up quickly. "Actually us women are staying here to get ready so you four men decide who is driving you guys. JJ is driving Pen and me to the bar."

Hotch raised a eyebrow at her. "Then how are you going to get home Prentiss?"

Emily bit her lip and said "I'll probably get a taxi home or JJ said I could stay at her place tonight. Her neighbor is keeping Henry over night."

Hotch just continued to stare at Emily but he didn't say anything. Finally Hotch and Dave went to their offices and Reid and Morgan went back to their desk and did their work. At 6:30 JJ and Penelope walked back into the bullpen and straight over to Emily.

"Alright my raven haired beauty it's time to get ready. Did you tell the men to go on without us?" Penelope said.

Morgan stood up and said "Yes, we will meet you guys at the bar. I will take Reid with me and I think Dave and Hotch are driving separately."

"Yes, I'm driving myself and so is Dave." Hotch said from behind everyone.

JJ smiled and said "Well you guys go on over and get us a table. We let you guys work an hour later. We will meet you there in about an hour."

All the men nodded and after grabbing their stuff headed out of the bullpen. Once they were gone Emily, JJ, and Penelope all went to JJ's office to change. Once in JJ's office they shut the blinds, shut the door and locked it. JJ changed into a dress and Penelope changed into a floor length skirt and a nice shirt. Emily quickly stripped and pulled on the mini leather skirt and the black halter top. Thankfully the bra she had on was strapless so she could still wear it. Once she had the outfit on she put on the stockings she bought and then the knee high level boots.

Once Emily was done dressing she turned around and Penelope and JJ both whistled at her and JJ said "Damn Emily you're going to knock his socks off tonight."

Penelope laughed and said "That isn't the only thing she is going to do to him tonight. I guarantee it."

Emily blushed but laughed. The women walked to the ladies bathroom and repaired their makeup and hair and their hair and then finally headed out of the building. They passed some Agents on the way to JJ's car who whistled at them. Emily couldn't help but laugh as she got into JJ's car. All the way to the bar the women laughed about the reactions of the Agents they passed.

Once JJ pulled into a parking space at the bar the women got out of the car. JJ and Penelope went in first followed by Emily. Unfortunately as soon as Emily walked in she got stopped by a guy that she didn't even know. JJ and Penelope walked on to the table that they saw the men sitting at.

"Hi babe want to go some place quiet?" the guy who stopped Emily asked.

Emily glared at the guy. "Do I look like I want to go some place quiet with you?"

Once JJ and Pen got to the table Morgan looked behind them and then at them and said "Where is Emily at? I thought she was riding with you guys?"

JJ's eyes opened wide as she glanced behind herself and didn't see Emily. "She was right behind us."

JJ took a couple steps back and looked towards the door. She saw Emily getting harassed by some guy and her eyes widened. She looked back towards the table with her eyes still wide.

Hotch could immediately tell that something was wrong. "What is it JJ? What is the matter?"

JJ looked back and saw that Emily was trying to get her arm out of the guys grasp and then looked back at the table. "Emily got stopped by some guy up near the door and he isn't letting her go."

Hotch's face turned to stone as he stood up. "I'll go get her. Nobody messes with My Emily!"

Everyone looked at Hotch in shock as he walked away. They have never heard Hotch talk like that before.

The first look Hotch got of Emily his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. My God she looks sexy in that outfit he thought to himself. He started walking faster towards Emily. No way in hell was he letting some guy put his hands all over his woman.

"Don't be like that baby. You know you want me." the guy said that was holding onto Emily's wrist.

Emily brought her foot up and then down onto the guys foot making him yelp in surprise. "No you asshole I don't want you. Now get your filthy hands off of me before I show you just how much I don't want you."

By this time Hotch was beside Emily and he actually growled at the guy. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY WOMAN!!!"

Emily looked up at Hotch in shock. She couldn't believe that he had just called her his woman. Her pulse took off racing with the look in his eyes. The guy finally let go of Emily's wrist and walked off in a huff. Emily turned to look at Hotch.

"Your woman?" Emily questioned softly.

Hotch swallowed and said "I only said that to get him to back off of you Prentiss."

Emily chuckled and ran her hand down Hotch's arms lightly. "No you didn't Aaron. I can tell by the look in your eyes. If you want me to be your woman then do something about it."

Hotch's eyes widened and then widened even further as Emily sauntered away from him and to the table that their friends were at. He stayed rooted to the spot for a few seconds and then decided screw it. He was going to go after what he wanted.

Hotch turned on his heel and quickly followed Emily. He caught up to her just as she reached their table. He grasped her hand and turned her towards him and pulled her into his arms. She looked up at him in surprise and then she licked her lower lip. Hotch followed her tongue and then he couldn't take it anymore. He bent his head down and captured her lips in his. When she gasped he pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Hotch broke the kiss when he heard cheering. He looked up and saw everyone on his team clapping and cheering with JJ and Garcia being the loudest.

Penelope ran over to Emily and hugged her while she squealed. "Operation GET SEXY was a success!!!"

Hotch raised an eyebrow at Emily who was back in his arms and blushing. "What is operation Get Sexy?"

Emily blushed and said "Well I went to JJ for some help today. I've been trying to get you to notice me and you never did. I told JJ that I was in love with you which by the way she already apparently knew and she called Pen and they came up with this idea. I hope you're not mad."

Hotch laughed and shook his head. "So you dressing like this was all for my benefit? And Sweetheart I could never be mad at you. You see I love you too. And you can do Operation GET SEXY anytime you want. Just make sure next time I'm with you when you walk into a place dressed as you are."

Emily laughed but nodded. She turned and stood on her tip toes and kissed Hotch again. She couldn't help but think of other ways that she could GET SEXY for Aaron. She smiled as she thought of a perfect one.


End file.
